1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an adjustable buffer and a multi-media storage device module, and more particularly, to an adjustable buffer applicable to multi-media storage devices with various specifications and a multi-media storage device module using the adjustable buffer.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a multi-media storage device easily gets damaged due to collision or shock, and in order to protect the multi-media storage device and lengthen the lifetime thereof, usually a plurality of anti-shocked rubbers are disposed outside the multi-media storage device so as to absorb the external impact. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional multi-media storage device module. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multi-media storage device module 100 includes a multi-media storage device 102, a case 104 and a plurality of rubbers 106. For reducing an external impact action on the multi-media storage device 102, the rubbers 106 are disposed between the multi-media storage device 102 and the case 104, so that as the multi-media storage device module 100 suffers collisions, the shock would be transmitted into the multi-media storage device 102 via the case 104, wherein the rubbers 106 located between the multi-media storage device 102 and the case 104 can provide an effect of buffering the shock.
However, since the multi-media storage device 102 would have various specifications suitable for different models of applied electronic apparatuses (for example, the rail of the case 104 to facilitate assembling the multi-media storage device 102), the specification of the rubber 106 needs to be accordingly modified to suit the spaces of different electronic apparatuses for accommodating the multi-media storage device 102, and different capacities, figures or sizes of the multi-media storage device 102, which are unable to effectively reduce the cost.